vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta (Character)
|-|Bayonetta = |-|Bayonetta 2 = Summary Bayonetta (real name Cereza), is a coquettish and mysterious Umbra Witch, who possesses a remarkable talent for the Bullet Arts and is the bearer of the Left Eye, that oversees the darkness. She is one of only two surviving Umbran Witches, along with being the child of a Witch and a Lumen Sage. In the first game, after a 500 year slumber in a coffin submerged at the bottom of a lake, Bayonetta battles against the angelic hordes of Paradiso in order to discover the truth about her past and what she has forgotten during her sleep. In the sequel, Bayonetta now fights to rescue Jeanne, her clan sister who was taken to the realm of Inferno. With the help of Rodin, her demonic weaponsmith and proprietor of The Gates of Hell bar, she is hounded endlessly by hosts of angels along the way. Power and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B to 6-C | 5-C, '''likely 5-A | 5-A |''' At least 5-A | Low 4-C Name: Bayonetta/Cereza Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Age: Around 600 Years Old (Born in December 19th, 1411) Classification: Umbra Witch, Bearer of the Left Eye Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, and Stamina, Can slow down and stop time, as well as time travel, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled with a large variety of weapons, Immortality (Type 1), Hair Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility, Intangibility, Telekinesis, Can summon various demons, Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Can walk on walls, Magic, Technological Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to soul manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Forcefield generation, Can survive in space, Can damage opponents on a molecular level (With Bazillions), Poison Manipulation (With Kafka) Attack Potency: City level (Defeated Father Balder, who casually killed Gomorrah and Scolopendra) | Varies from City level to Island level (Her weaker summons can easily tear apart Auditos, Hekatoncheir is stated to have enough power to destroy mountains, Madama Butterfly shattered a large meteor with a single headbutt) | At least Moon level (Comparable to Balder who casually destroyed the moon), likely Large Planet level (Fought on par with Jubileus) | Large Planet level when summoning Queen Sheba (Punched Jubileus hard enough to shatter any planet in the solar system) | At least Large Planet level (Was able to defeat Aesir, who had absorbed the Eyes of the World) | Small Star level with Omne (More powerful than both Jubileus and Queen Sheba combined) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Fearless and Glory, who utilizes natural lightning in combat, Can outspeed irenic, which travels at Mach 2726, without using Witch Time, Can keep up with Loptr who can attack at Mach 5583) Lifting Strength: Class G (Tossed an enormous satellite after it was thrown at her) Striking Strength: Class PJ (Can trade blows with Balder) | Class PJ to Class EJ+ depending on the demon | Class XKJ | Class XMJ (Punched Jubileus hard enough to destroy any planet in the solar system) | Class XMJ | Class XGJ (Stronger than Jubileus and Queen Sheba combined) Durability: City level (Was uninjured by a skyscraper being thrown by Father Balder, Can take hits from Auditos and Infernal Demons without injury) | Varies from City level to Island level (Her weaker summons can take hits from Auditos without injury, Hekatoncheir can destroy mountains with its bare hands, Madama Butterfly took a meteor head on and was uninjured) | Large Planet level (Took hits from Jubileus) | Large Planet level (Comparable to Jubileus, who can survive crashing into and destroying Jupiter) | At least Large Planet level (Was able to defeat Aesir, who had absorbed the Eyes of the World) | Small Star level (Stronger than both Jubileus and Queen Sheba) Stamina: Very high, is only shown tiring after fighting beings as powerful as Jubileus and Aesir, even the Cardinal Virtues do little to slow her down even after fighting an army's worth of Angels. Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters depending on her weapons, Planetary with Witch Time Standard Equipment: *'Lollipops:' Consumable items that provide an immediate effect when used.They each come in two forms, normal and mega, with mega lollipops having double the effect or duration of their normal versions. **'Green Herb Lollipop:' An herb-shaped candy lollipop containing an extract with healing properties. It recovers Bayonetta's health when used, the Mega version recovers twice as much health. **'Purple Magic Lollipop:' A butterfly-shaped candy lollipop that increases one's alertness, it restores magical power when used. The normal lollipop restores four orbs, while the Mega version restores eight. **'Bloody Rose Lollipop:' A rose-shaped candy lollipop with energy-increasing ability, it dramatically increases attack power temporarily. The Mega version lasts twice as long. **'Yellow Moon Lollipop:' A moon-shaped candy lollipop capable of producing a magical barrier, it temporarily makes Bayonetta invincible. The Mega version lasts twice as long. *'Magic Flute:' A Magical Flute said to have been played by the mythical Sirens. Releases a wave of high frequency spiritual energy that causes heavy damage to any nearby angels. *'Red Hot Shot:' A demonic medicine that can save a witch from the depths of mortality, it is automatically used when Bayonetta's vitality is depleted and acts as a second chance. Intelligence: Very High, Experienced fighter and magic user, Skilled with a variety of weapons, Is improbably skilled with firearms (can intercept bullets with other bullets and fire them from her heels and her hands in tandem while moving at high speeds with no loss of accuracy) Weaknesses: Overconfident, Requires the help of a Lumen Sage (Balder) to summon Omne Weapons: Scarborough Fair: Bayonetta's signature weapons from the first Bayonetta game, a set of four large caliber handguns that act as her default weapons. Crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, these four guns have been crowned with the names Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. Pushing Bayonetta's magic to its limits, these guns' rate of fire and stopping power are incredible. The durable framework of these weapons makes them able to withstand any amount of power channelled through them, including Wicked Weaves. Love Is Blue: Bayonetta's signature weapons featured in Bayonetta 2. They function as a replacement for Scarborough Fair from the first game. A set of guns masterfully crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, waiting for their time to finally be put to use. Individually, their names are Prelude, Minuet, Toccata and Nocturne. These weapons are no second fiddle to Scarborough Fair in terms of control and power. Onyx Roses: A pair of sawn-off shotguns painted black and accented by thin gold lines. On the side of each gun is a jewel, each of which match the Scarborough Fair's jewels in color. Like with all firearms, these jewels allow the guns to summon an endless supply of ammunition. They contain the souls of fairies known to collect the Onyx Roses that bloom only in Inferno. Each shell fired from the guns contains the curse of the fairies' trapped souls. Shuraba: A living katana, pulsing with the heart of Ashura, the demon god of war. Always seeking blood, the blade will even suck the very souls out of its victims. Rakshasa A pair of swords that absorbed the demon god Rakshasa and were cleansed with Soma. Energy from Rakshasa's chakra flows from the swords into their user, making them easy to handle. Kulshedra: A possessed whip, sealing away the soul of the ancient serpentine demon Kulshedra. Summoning the power of the demon from a portal on the weapon's hilt, it can be used in the same manner as a normal whip. Alruna A whip containing the soul of a demon who shares the same name as a flower that blooms in Inferno. Laced with thorns, it slithers as if it were alive. Those who can hear the crack of the whip can feel Alraune whisper its curse in their ears. Durga: A set of black gauntlets and greave-like weapons that use the elements of fire and lightning. When equipped, they are attached to the forearms or shins, and a portal at their ends channels the demonic elemental claws of Durga. The soul of Durga, said to be a demon with a thousand arms, is imprisoned within these razor sharp claws. From the portal at its hilt, the weapon can summon two types of arms, fire and lightning, to bear against its enemies. Undine A set of elemental launchers first appearing in Bayonetta 2. As well as being used for heavy melee attacks, they can shoot fire or ice at enemies to either burn them or freeze them solid. They contain the soul of Undine, who threw herself into the Coctycus river after a failed relationship. Odette: A pair of demonic blue ice skates that have the ability to freeze enemies whilst attacking. These skates hold the soul of the Demon Witch Odette, who traded her soul for eternal youth, transforming into a swan. Odette, said to have prided herself on her ice magic abilities, lends these skates the terrifying ability to summon the cold. Lt. Col. Kilgore A set of rocket launchers that can be equipped on the arms or legs, and are swung like tonfas. His campaign of slaughter on the battlefield leading to his swift consignment to hell, the soul of Vietnam War madman Lt. Col. Kilgore now resides in these grenade launchers, which fire explosive shells with incredible magic power. Sai Fung A set of revolver-like guns linked together by what appears to be a small chain. Possessed by the soul of the fastest bird demon in all of Inferno, Sai Fung, these nunchaku spin at blazing speed. Bazillions Four guns created by an unknown super-civilization. Powered by an energy source known as Bazillionium, the deep crimson flash from the guns instantly break down the molecular bonds within its target. Able to discern the intent of its user, it is said that these strange, miraculous guns have the power to open a portal to another dimension. Thanks to Rodin, the guns have also gained demonic powers, making them an incredible threat to the denizens of Paradiso. Pillow Talk A sword with a green energy beam for a blade. A vessel for the demonic being Mahavalrocana, said to have seduced women by whispering sweet nothings during their dreams, Pillow Talk has incredible angel killing power thanks to Rodin's conjuring abilities. The demonic power summoned from the portal at the weapons hilt takes the form of a strangely glowing green blade of light capable of slicing foes cleanly in half. Kafka A bow and arrow made with a man who one cursed another and who in turn metamorphosed into a hideous insect. Still living inside a part of the bow's frame, he fires cursed arrows of savage, venomous bugs. Chernobog A scythe containing souls captured by the god of death Chernobog, who had been expelled to the farthest depths of Inferno. Rodin infused the scythe with some particularly exquisite souls, restoring the weapon to its former glory. Takemikazuchi A giant hammer forged from breaking down the thunder god Takemikazuchi's divine sword, the Futsuno-mitama. Though harnessing adequate power as a sword, Rodin decided to rebulid it a as hammer to suit his personal tastes. Salmandra A pair of chainsaws that resourcefully use every inch of the infernal dragon Salamandra. Its sharp scales were forged into the weapons' teeth, and its heart supplies their engines. At full throttle, their teeth easily rip apart even the hardest of iron skin and ravage deep through flesh below. The Chain Chomp A curious creature Rodin encountered while travelling through the ancient capital of Japan. Unable to get close to it due to its penchant for biting everything it comes into contact with, Rodin waited until it was sleeping, then dragged it away, chain and all. However, after multiple failed attempts to tame it, Rodin gave up and begged the witches to take it. Rodin A mysterious set of bracelets once used by the fallen angel Rodin in holding dominion over a portion of Paradiso. They can transform into the various angelic and demonic weapons that can normally be found and used after they are slain by a Torture Attack. The Umbran Armor A heavy duty, vehicular type of transport that is apparently modeled by the Umbra Witches for use during the Witch Hunts against the angelic forces. Accessories: Pulley's Butterfly Once activated, Pulley's Butterfly will summon a small rabble of glowing butterflies. As long as the butterflies are up, they will absorb damage for Bayonetta until they are all destroyed. While the butterflies are active they drain the magic gauge slowly and can be dismissed by reactivating the ability. While using it, Bayonetta is unable to use Bat Within as it demands she be hit. Infernal Communicator Once activated, the Infernal Communicator will summon a small group of floating skeletal demons that will attack Bayonetta's enemies. Though their damage is low, they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller angels off-balance. While active, the Little Devils slowly drain the magic gauge. Sergey's Lover Once activated, Sergey's Lover will summon two images of Madama Butterfly that will mimic Bayonetta's attacks and movements, but with a slight delay. The images do a fraction of the damage Bayonetta herself does, and so long as the images are present they will drain the magic gauge. Star of Dinèta When taunting an enemy, a small amount of health will be restored. Holding down the taunt button restores a small amount of health up to four times in a row. Bayonetta must be taunting an enemy for the accessory to work. Gaze of Despair Causes all enemies encountered to immediately go into the berserk state that is caused by Bayonetta taunting an enemy. Enraged enemies attack much faster and are much more resistant to Bayonetta's attacks, making it much more difficult to stagger or stun them, even with Wicked Weaves. Despite these drawbacks, enraged enemies give drastically increased amounts of magic when attacked. Selene's Light Instantly causes Witch Time to activate when taking damage from an enemy, consuming a portion of the magic gauge in the process. Evil Harvest Rosary When doing a dodge that would normally activate Witch Time, Bayonetta will instead create a small orb of power in her original location when she began her dodge. This orb will explode after a moment or if an enemy comes too close, causing damage and usually staggering them. This effect strips Bayonetta's dodge of its ability to trigger Witch Time. Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa Causes Bayonetta to form a circular glyph of energy in front of her with the symbol of the Umbra Witches that repels an incoming attack. This usually staggers the attacker, knocking them off balance for a moment. If used in the direction of the attack the second she is hit, Bayonetta will not only parry the enemy attack but counter-attack with a headbutt and activate an extended Witch Time as well as restore a small amount of vitality. Eternal Testimony This accessory's effect stacks with Golden Moon pearls in the first game, allowing Bayonetta to replenish four magic gauge orbs whenever her magic power runs dry. Bracelet of Time Activates Witch Time for a fixed duration and consumes only a limited amount of magic orbs with each activation. Disables all other ways that Witch Time would normally be activated and also disables Umbran Climax. Climax Brace Causes Bayonetta to enter "Serious Mode", making every one of her attacks into Wicked Weaves as if she were fighting one of the Auditio bosses. Also gives Bayonetta unlimited magic power, allowing her to use Torture Attacks and Umbran Climax whenever she likes. Immortal Marionette Causes Bayonetta to execute intricate combos and techniques without the need for timing or combinations. She will also dash towards any enemies that are out of reach and can perform Wicked Weaves instantly without the need for executing specific combos or techniques. Mallet of Rewards Allows Bayonetta to gain an increased amount of halos and items whenever she defeats an enemy using a Torture Attack. Earrings of Ruin Replaces the standard use of Umbran Climax with summoning the Umbran Armor instead of demons. Climax Brace 2 Allows Umbran Climax to drastically increase in strength whenever it is activated. However, Bayonetta will take more damage from enemies when it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Witch Time: A common ability and most valuable of Bayonetta's. Witch time is an ability that all witches have, this allows Bayonetta to slow time down to an insane degree. To the points where flying rocks seem slow, where water drops to turn to ice when touched, and seconds can last an entire boss fight. This is the potentially the single most devastating ability in her arsenal, making her nearly impossible to hit if she isn't blitzed first and allowing her to pummel targets without retaliation. Wicked Weave: A technique to manipulate her hair to increase the strength of her attacks. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually formed from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Bayonetta is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back to allow her to float for a short time or even fly by the events of the second game (she spent almost the entirety of her battle with Gomorrah in the air). Witch Walk: Another ability that all witches have, Bayonetta is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. Beast Within: A series of transformational techniques that Bayonetta can use to shape shift into different animals that grant her new abilities. *'Panther Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a black panther, granting her increased movement speed and longer jumps. *'Crow Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a large crow, giving her the ability to fly for a short period of time and shoot homing feathers. *'Bat Within:' A defensive technique that, by successfully dodging an attack at the very last second, briefly transforms Bayonetta into a flock of bats and push away nearby enemies. Witch Time will also activate once Bayonetta reforms. *'Snake Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a long cobra that allows her to glide through underwater locations whenever this is activated. This form acts as an underwater equivalent to Panther Within. Torture Attacks: Bayonetta can summon a variety of torture tools, classical and modern, to slaughter her foes in exceedingly gruesome ways. These attacks range from dropping 10 ton weights, decapitation by guillotine, placing them into a grinder, burning them, hanging them, crushing them to death, using the Iron Horse (a contraption meant to cut into a victim's genitalia and eventually tear them half), and pulling out a chainsaw to bisect foes. Umbran Climax: A technique that allows every attack performed to be powered up and strengthened for a short duration. Mechanical Augmentation: Using her magic and her middle finger as a key, Bayonetta can increase the capacity at which a vehicle can operate, or overload it and cause it to explode. Climax Attacks (Summoning Demons): Bayonetta chants a phrase and summons a Demon from Inferno to finish off the enemy for good. When a witch reaches high enough level of spiritual energy, they can casually summon demons at the snap of the finger. The Infernal Demons, also known as Infernals, are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by the Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. However, this power comes at a high price. If a witch does not sacrifice angels every day or she dies/is killed, she is forced to fulfill the contract to the demon she made a pact with and her soul is dragged down to Inferno for the eternity. *'Madama Butterfly:' Also known as the Mistress Of Atrocity, she is the demoness whom Bayonetta has made a pact with in order to use her power in combat. A demon taking the form of a woman who left this world under unfortunate circumstances, only to be reincarnated in Hell. Unlike her beautiful, swallowtail butterfly-like appearance, this demon is particularly brutal, and her reputation is well known even amongst the denizens of Inferno. If a conjurer were to sign a contract and trade her soul, the demon would impart upon her enormous power and great wisdom. *'Gomorrah:' Also known as the Devourer of the Divine, it is an Infernal Demon and one of the primary demons Bayonetta summons in the first game. A colossal, demonic dragon-like reptilian beast, Gomorrah attacks by biting, gnawing, and devouring any enemy it is set upon. *'Malphas:' A large crow demon that appears initially as an ally to finish off aerial enemies and then later give Bayonetta the power of flight. Malphas' raven like appearance heavily ties it to the Umbra Witches and the mythical treasures they left behind. *'Hekatoncheir:' Also known as the Shatterer of the Earth, it is an unseen demon with large, powerful arms capable of shattering mountains. Lacking knowledge, but brimming with brutality, it is said that even the most powerful of conjurers should take heed of the danger this beast presents. *'Scolopendra:' Also known as the Eradicator of Paradise, it is an immensely long and slithering centipede demon. Hailing from Frejentonta, a river of boiling blood in the depths of Inferno, rumors speak of it's body exceeding ten kilometers in length. Moving unlike anything its size, its deftness allows it to wrap around and constrict its prey in the blink of an eye." *'Phantasmaraneae:' Also known as the Twister of Flame, it is a large and terrifying arachnid demon that can summon small versions of itself to tear apart and devour enemies. *'Labolas:' Also known as the Destroyer Of Fates, it is an Infernal Demon that makes its first appearance in Bayonetta 2. A beloved pet dog who had the bad luck to wander into hell, but the good luck and survival instincts to get through its harsh environment and grow into a force to be reckoned with. With the superb hunting abilities, it has even become known to some as a merciless butcher. Once it has sunk its sharp canines into its enemy, it will not let go until their last breath. *'Mictlantecuhtli:' Also known as the Presser of Destruction, it is a bat demon that Bayonetta can summon in Bayonetta 2. Lurking in one of the darkest and deepest of Inferno's endless caves, it is said to leave trails of the plague wherever it goes. *'Baal:' Also known as the Empress of the Fathoms, she is a large toad demon that appears in Bayonetta 2 and a royal inhabitant of Inferno. Concealing her form under most circumstances, she appears as a gigantic toad when summoned. Baal's enormous, wobbly body is too heavy for her to control, giving her a disadvantage in the heat of battle; however she possesses an endlessly extending tongue that can reach the far ends of the battlefield and swallow up opponents within an instant. *'Hydra:' Also known as the Spinner of Destiny, she is a gorgon-like demon that appears as an ally in Bayonetta 2. A once beautiful maiden who was banished to hell for the sins of her younger sister and mutilated into a snakelike monster with seven heads. Her human heart has long since been lost, and she viciously attacks anything she deems an enemy. *'Diomedes:' Also known as the Severer of the Dark, is a giant fanged horse demon with a large blade protruding from its forehead like a unicorn that appears in Bayonetta 2. One of the four man-eating horses that were owned by the ruler of a fallen kingdom. With the demise of the kingdom, the horses were murdered and arrived in hell. Of the four, the soul of one inherited the name of the king and was reborn as a demon. *'Queen Sheba:' The Infernal Demon tasked with the role of the ruler of Inferno. She is a giant Demon of incredible size and cosmic power. She is the opposite of Jublieus, though are both assumed to be in equal power. Bayonetta initially required the assistance of another Umbra Witch (Jeanne) to fully summon Sheba, but at the end of Bayonetta 2 she was able to summon Sheba by herself as part of Omne when working in tandem with Balder. She has enough power to punch Jubileus' soul straight into the sun in 70 seconds when they were at the edge of our Solar System and also shatter any planet within our solar system. *'Omne:' Also known as the Controller of Creation, she is a fusion of angel and demon and is the final summon used in Bayonetta 2. An omniscient being formed by a miraculous unison of the powers of Paradiso and Inferno. The past leaders of the Umbra and Lumen clans, though they were aware of Omne's existence, were unable to summon it to this realm. It took the combined power of light and darkness, united in the bond of father and daughter, to finally summon Omne successfully. Posessing the qualities of both darkness and light, it can defeat even the most dissonant of chaos. Key: Base | Summons | Left Eye | Summoning Queen Sheba | Base (Bayonetta 2) | Summoning Omne Other Notable Victories: Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Notable Losses: Samus Aran (Metroid) Samus Aran's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Marksmen Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hair Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Whip Users Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users